villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Anti-Fairy Council
The Anti-Fairy Council is a group of evil fairies that rule the Anti-Fairy World. They are the opposites of the Fairy Council. Characters With the exception of A Fairly Odd Movie: Grow Up, Timmy Turner!, unlike the Fairy Council there are only three members instead of four. The reason why there is not a fourth member is unknown. They are generally mean as they made Foop's bottle shock him if he didn't obey Vicky in episode Scary GodCouple. Like the Fairy Council, there is one fairy that leads the others. (In this case it is the purple one while in the Fairy Council, it is the blue-robed one) Description They are different from the other Anti-Fairies in their skin, whose colors are light blue, purple, and reddish Pink instead of just a regular blue and black look. Their skin colors are close to the robes that their counterparts wear (blue, pink, and purple). (This also corresponds with the lack of a green member in the Fairy Council in A Fairly Odd Movie: Grow Up, Timmy Turner! Althought none of the members has hair on the top of their heads, they all have beards and mustaches. They also have the Anti-Fairy wings and crowns and bushy eyebrows. They all wear robes, but they are different from their counterparts who wear full robes that even cover their faces. Each member of the Anti-Fairy Council also wears a tie. They have a different look in their second appearance, episode Man's Worst Friend episode, where they look more like the Season 9 version of their counterparts as in they are in cloaks, and don't show their faces and each color, Red, Purple, and Blue, are the color of their robes. In movie A Fairly Odd Summer all members have blue skin. Differences from the Fairy Council *Althought their skin color is different than that of a normal Anti-Fairy, this could just be a variant of the skin colors similar to that of the Fairies and Humans. *There are composed only by three members instead of four. But, in Season 9, the Fairy Council members got reduced to three as well. *Until Season 9 they were not introduced, way after it was established that Anti-Cosmo was the leader of the Anti-Fairies. The Fairy Council was introduced in the Season 3 episode, Abra-Catastrophe!, by Jorgen Von Strangle when he mentions the ancient Da Rules. Like Anti-Cosmo with the Anti-Fairies, this was way after Jorgen was established as the leader of the fairies. Background In episode Scary GodCouple, the Anti-Fairy Council assigned Foop to a Scary Godchild, Vicky. They told him if he didn't obey, Foop's "Baba" (bottle) would zap him. At the end of the episode, Foop was sent back to them after he disobeyed and defeated Vicky. Foop was going to be sent to some horrible punishment, but he poofed up sandpaper diapers on all of them before they could. However, he still may have had a punishment. In episode Man's Worst Friend, they make a deal with Foop to replace all the pets in Dimmsdale with pets from the Anti-Fairy World Pet Store to cause havoc. They appear at the end of the episode claiming that Foop has broken their deal. In movie A Fairly Odd Summer, the Anti-Fairy Council is depicted as being more cruel and evil than the Fairy Council and entrusks Foop the task of destroying Timmy Turner, Cosmo, Wanda and Poof. But he fails and is summoned by the council. Thereupon, theyy take away his bottle and make Foop take the source of all power for Fairies, Abracadabrium. They tell him that he cannot touch it because it makes anyone who touches it good, but since Anti-Fairies are pure evil, it destroys them. Navigation Category:Contradictory Category:Tyrants Category:Arrogant Category:Teams Category:Fairly OddParents Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Leader Category:Magic Category:Necessary Evil Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Monarchs Category:Lawful Evil Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Oppressors Category:Immortals Category:Gaolers Category:Dark Forms Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Mongers Category:Bigger Bads Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Twin/Clone Category:Anarchist Category:Malefactors Category:Trickster Category:Mischievous Category:Supremacists Category:Xenophobes Category:Destroyers Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Anti-Villain Category:Warlords Category:Terrorists Category:Partners in Crime Category:Non-Action